Don't Speak
by Lesietta Wehs
Summary: Amidala and Anakin's marriage is at an end. Put to 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt


Don't Speak

Author: Lesietta Wehs aka LP

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the song Don't Speak, or the band No Doubt. I just love all three.

Note: My first song-fic! This popped into my head and I had to write to down. I love this song. I love Star Wars, I love No Doubt! Yay! Please R&R. Oh, and BTW, FYI, Don't Speak can be found on Tragic Kingdom.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Ami and Ani's relationship. Set to No Doubt's 'Don't Speak'

**__** **__**

You and me

We used to be together

Every day together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real,

Well I don't want to know

Amidala watched as Anakin stormed out of their quarters in a rage, for the second time that day. Tears sprung to her eyes. But she didn't start to cry yet. Instead she though about their past. He used to tell her he loved her, but he didn't do that anymore. Not for several months. 

She knew their marriage was coming apart at the seams. But she didn't have to admit it.

**__**

**__**

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Not 3 hours later Anakin returned. Amidala sat on their bed looking at their wedding holo-pictures. He came in and looked at her for a moment, and then began babbling about how sorry he was, and how he shouldn't have yelled at her. He just kept talking and talking as she silently watched. Finally, she stood up and crossed the room to where he stood. She silently placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know." She said softly.

**__**

Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Dinner had just finished, and Amidala had made the mistake of telling him she had to leave the planet, without his accompaniment for a meeting with the ruler of a small outer rim planet. He accused her of cheating on him, and using a meeting as an excuse.

Then he was gone again. 

She was still sitting in her chair at the table. She remembered previous events like this. At least he hadn't hit her this time, but she still sobbed, placing her head in her hand. 

**__**

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

A soft knock came from the door. She looked up. It either had to be Obi-Wan or Sabè. 

'Come in." she called softly, trying to wipe the tears from her face. 

It was both Obi-Wan and Sabè. They walked to her silently.

'What is wrong, my queen?' inquired Sabè.

Amidala began to tell them what had been happening.

****

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me

I can see us dying...are we?

She asked them if the ordeal was obvious. Kenobi and the handmaiden nodded solemnly

. 

**__**

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

Don't speak

Suddenly the door flew open. Anakin was back.

He was not happy, and apparently, drunk also. 

**__**

ohhhhh

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

I know you're good

I know you're good

I know you're real good oh

He just stared at Amidala and Obi-Wan, oblivious to Sabè 

He yelled, he screamed, he threw things.

And then it was over. 

Anakin was gone again.

**__**

La da da da da da

La da da da da da

Don't, don't

Ohh Ohh

Obi-Wan glanced at Amidala and Sabè, and then was out the door behind Anakin.

**__**

Hush me hush me darling

Hush me hush me darling

Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Hush me hush me darling

Hush me hush me darling

Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Amidala burst into tears again.

She knew.

Her Anakin would not be back.


End file.
